A circuit module in which a plurality of electronic components are mounted on a substrate, which is installed in various electronic apparatuses, has been known. In general, such a circuit module employs a configuration that has an electromagnetic shielding function to prevent an electromagnetic wave from leaking to the outside of the module and entering from the outside.
Furthermore, with diversification and high-functionalization of the electronic components mounted in the circuit module, various measures for preventing the electronic components from electromagnetically interfere with each other have been proposed. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-225620 describes a circuit module in which a slit penetrating a mold resin layer to reach a circuit substrate is formed between two electronic components on the circuit substrate and the slit is filled with conductive resin. Moreover, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-019091 describes a module in which a shield conductor wall between circuit blocks is formed of a plurality of conductor components mounted on a circuit substrate or of a conductor paste or conductor paint filled in a groove formed in mold resin.